


Verity Queen

by A_Human42



Series: Unusual October 2020 [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumatized Sabine Cheng, Crack, Gen, Unusual October
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26783599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Human42/pseuds/A_Human42
Summary: Unusual October Day 2Prompt: Overslept
Series: Unusual October 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950019
Kudos: 5





	Verity Queen

Marinette groaned and rolled onto her side. She couldn’t understand why her alarm clock was going off, it was a Saturday, right? Right? Her hand reached out and turned it off… 

… And the next thing she knew, she was in a car. With Adrien. Marinette would have panicked, but she was too tired to care. Oh. There was coffee in her hand. That was good. She took a very large gulp.

That didn’t taste like coffee. 

What the fuck?

Marinette turned and poked her head out the window. Well, that explained it. 

“I am Verity Queen! I will make everything the way it should be.” And then the akuma form of Sabine Cheng shot lasers out of its eyes, because apparently it did that now. People were transported into random situations, which were apparently what was needed to make a perfect society. Marinette kicked open the door and transformed. She saw Adrien transforming into Chat Noir on the other side. 

And then the world exploded because of Hepatitis C.

**Author's Note:**

> i regret everything


End file.
